My Sleeping Medicine - RobStar
by CatsAreFluffy
Summary: Robin can't sleep, at all. But what happens when a certain redhead alien is desperate to help him out? *rated t because I'm always paranoid*


**My Sleeping Medicine - RobStar**

**By ~ CatsAreFluffy**

Robin was having so much trouble sleeping. Why? Because of _her. Starfire._

Starfire, the red headed alien of Tameran. The beauty of the team. The reason the team isn't ripping each other's throats out. The reason the team _survives_.

And of course, being a teenager with his damn hormones, he daydreams, quite a bit. Like, really, really, _sexy _daydreams, and guess what? They're all about Starfire. Her gorgeous long silky red hair. Her sleek legs. Her fit yet curved body. I know what you're thinking. Why can't he sleep if he just daydreams about her? _  
_

The daydreaming has gotten worse. He can't sleep or eat. Bad, horrible, terrifying dreams. Let's just say it involves death and tears. He sees her in the Ops Room or during training and the images come back and he runs to his room before anyone can get a 'hello' in. Raven, the empath and _freaking mind reader, _well practically mind reader, can sense his distress. She tries to confront him about it, he leaves.

He has been leaving a lot, like what the hell, man?

The one who stresses perfect attendance and not skipping training right before he runs to his room like a wuss.

Some leader.

So now as Robin hopes to finally be able to eat today, he stops dead in his tracks. The whole team is waiting for him. He turns around. The other titans, prepared, have Raven use her black magic to keep him from running like _hell._

_"Sit, _Bird Brain." Command. He obeys, knowing its Raven and if you don't, you might not wake up if you fall asleep. That's how scary she is. Raven was a grey skinned empath, and she had purple hair. She was called Raven due to her spiritual bird being a raven.

"Yeah!" Beastboy agrees taunting Robin, who is _so close_ to strangling the kid. Beastboy, a green skinned changeling who can change into any animal. He jokes way too much and the only serious thing he takes is his Tofu, major vegetarian. His reason? 'Dude, I've been the animals you're eating!' And Cyborg laughs at him. Oh yes, Cyborg. Reason being named Cyborg? Half cyborg, half human. Makes sense? Of course it does. He's Beastboy's best friend and they play video games then argue about the video games they play. The arguments get really annoying really fast.

Robin took a breath, and Raven thinking he was going to talk, lowering her hands as her black magic force field disappeared from his body.

Then he ran, once again.

* * *

*BEASTBOY AND STARFIRE **BONDING FRIENDSHIP, **NOT COUPLE*

A little green kitten sat next to Starfire as she cried into her hands. The little kitten, well, Beastboy, nudged her hand and purred. She sobbed harder.

"He hates us, doesn't he! He's hiding from the team so he doesn't have to see us anymore!" Beastboy then went back human. Or as human as he can get, being a green shapeshifter.

"I wish Robin would understand, Star."

"But he doesn't, and he doesn't care."

"I'm sure he does. Maybe he has trouble seeing my amazing looks?" Beastboy winked. Starfire laughed, but it was replaced with a frown as she sighed.

"I want some milk, do you?"

"Nah, but I'll come with. To protect yah!" Beastboy beamed before he morphed back into a cat.

Starfire let a small smile reach her face. She got up and stretched. Then she ran. The cat meowed in alarm and ran after her as she giggled.

*END BONDING HERE*

* * *

Starfire sat on the counter, drinking some milk, a green kitten next to her. She held out her arm, and Beast Boy happily took the offer, letting Starfire pet the top of his head as he purred loudly. Then the door slammed open and Cyborg walked in with a struggling Robin. Starfire tensed up and Beastboy realized this, hissing at Robin. Raven walked over and picked up Beastboy, clutching the little kitten to her chest in an attempt to shut BB the hell up.

"Robin, this is an intervention!" Cyborg boomed, with a huge smile.

"It is?" Robin whispered meekly from underneath Cyborgs arm. He gave up struggling a while ago, he knew if he tried to move, the robot would crush him. Starfire hopped off the counter and decided she'd go first, and she started to speak.

"Robin, you have been giving us the treatment of silent." Starfire whispered, her voice filled with pain. Robin winced that there was no 'Friend Robin', but just 'Robin'.

"Slent treatment," Robin mumbled.

"It does not matter!" She snapped. The other titans looked very shocked at her outburst, as she was usually very bubbly. She ignored all their faces and continued talking.

"Robin, you have been ignoring us all. And it hurts.." Beastboy meowed his agreement.

"Ugh! Fine, you wanna know the truth?!" Robin snarled. "I haven't slept in days, I'm so tired. So freaking tired. All because of you Starfire! Plaguing me with dreams of happiness and romance that won't ever exist!" Then Robin recoiled as he just realized what he said.

Silence filled the room. Nobody dared to speak. Nobody dared to even move.

Then Robin sluggishly retreated to his room, the Titans not bothering to get him. Starfire stood in shock. She then also retreated to the roof, running as the tears streamed down her cheeks. Beastboy struggled to get out of Ravens arms to follow her, but Raven wearily shook her head.

* * *

A few nights later, a knock echoed throughout Robins room. He hissed, fearing another intervention. The other titans love dragging him to the 'sessions'. They're suppose to help, Cyborg had said.

"Help? More like piss me off."

"What?" The smooth and sweet voice yelled through the door. Robin thought out, _Starfire._

Robin tiredly walked to the door. He put in the code and stepped back as the door opened. He was right, as the red headed alien stepped in, looking around his room.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what? It was my fault. I didn't tell anyone. I should have told you. I messed upthe whole team, _I'm sorry._" Robin didn't expect the warm arms to be around him. But suddenly she was hugging him and he felt as if he were melting. He then realized he wasn't crushing her. This was the first hug she's ever given that didn't crush the other's ribs. When they pulled away, he puffed out his chest at the honor.

Starfire then looked at the clock in horror.

"Oh friend, it's 12! I need to sleep. Will you be the okay?" She asked innocently.

"Star, I haven't slept in days. I highly doubt I'll be okay."

"Do you.. Want me to stay with you?"

"I-uh-woah-um-sure?"

"Wonderous! I'll be right back!"

Robin flared red. He shook his head before deciding to clean up the room a bit. He organized the crime files that he he spent the restless nights on. He sat on the bed, bored. He tried to remeber everytime he decided to clean, it was going to be like, _oh, youre already clean. I knew that. _When knocking came minutes later, he perked up. If it was silent for any minute longer, he might have shot himself. He got up, a small smile on his face when he opened the door. Then in all of her beauty, she walked in. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. She was wearing pj shorts and a tank top. He tried to remember to not drool. She had a blanket over her shoulder and a Silkie in her arms. She set Silkie down carefully on the Boy Wonder's bed.

"I'll sleep on the chair, Star."

"No, no, friend! It's your bed."

"But.."

"I'll sleep with you!" She said with an innocent smile.

That was it.

Enough of the waiting.

He kissed her.

(Then they got trampled by fangirls and died, no I'm kidding.)

Starfire gasped and Robin decided to pull away before she let her hands wrap round his neck and pull him closer.

"Oh god, oh god, it's finally happening!" The hero thought to himself.

When she pulled away, she looked a bit dazed and happy. She gave a little soft smile.

"Does this mean that-?" She started, before being interrupted.

"Only if you want it to." He whispered back, fear of rejection washing over him.

"Yes!" She squealed. "I um mean yeah sure that's cool." She mumbled. He laughed at her before hugging her and kissing her cheek.

He could get use to this _real easy_.

And when they went to bed, Robin cuddling her. His face was nuzzled into her hair. His arms around her waist protectively.

He whispered a soft "I love you," before falling asleep for the first time in a week.

And holy shit, he never slept better.


End file.
